


Не бойся огня и стужи

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Gintama, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Crossover, Drama, Fanfic, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: «Возвращаюсь в Эдо в эту пятницу. Х.К». Саката Гинтоки ждал этого письма семь лет.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Не бойся огня и стужи

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер со «Списком Ланъя», фантазия на тему

«Возвращаюсь в Эдо в эту пятницу. Х.К».

Саката Гинтоки ждал подобного письма семь долгих лет. При чтении этих сухих строк у него внутри словно разлилось клубничное море, и оно было готово прорваться наружу: песней, воплем, безудержным танцем. Но выработанная годами заторможенность эмоциональных реакций и в этот раз помогла: он всего лишь огляделся по сторонам, убедился, что никто за ним не следит и протянул руку с письмом к огню. Вспыхнула бумага и пылало сердце — как и тогда, десять лет назад, когда они виделись в последний раз. 

Он поковырял немного в носу для приведения мыслей в порядок, принял подобающий вид и принялся за скучное и неблагодарное дело: обход постов. Пока что нужно взять себя в руки, а уж в пятницу он даст волю радости!

Саката Гинтоки был самым ленивым начальником императорской гвардии за последние сто лет, но никто даже не заикался о необходимости заменить его на этой должности: ему не было равных среди мечников ни в Великой Яп, ни где-либо ещё. Даже в Союзе Кихэтай вряд ли бы нашлись равные ему. И в том, что он был таким уникальным, не было решительно ничего хорошего: ведь ему нужны были выходные, а заменить его мог не каждый.

Хиджиката Тоширо? Он в немилости у императора. Кто-то ещё из Шинсенгуми? Император считает их всех деревенскими выскочками, даже Окиту Сого, мечника столицы номер три, согласно Списку Зуры. Сасаки Исабуро? Император не желает видеть при себе его постное лицо. Ито Камотаро? Не стоит загружать ученого мужа делами военными. Княжна Кагура, недавно прибывшая в столицу из Ятани? А это выход. Чем же объяснить необходимость выходного для самого Гинтоки? Отравился некачественным клубничным молоком? Уже было. Перебрал с сакэ? Было неоднократно. Император велел выдавать ему сакэ из своих погребов, теперь стало сложнее прибегать к этой отмазке.

Гинтоки перебирал в голове строки редких писем в поисках ответа. Он помнил их все наизусть.

«Ты спрашивал о моем здоровье. Все хорошо, только всегда холодно и жарко. Зура говорит, что мне нужно больше спать».

Переутомление! Из-за подготовки к осенней церемонии Гинтоки в последнее время много работал, и хотя его выносливость заняла бы первое место в Списке Зуры, об этом мало кто знал. А о его лености ходили легенды.

Гинтоки встретил Кагуру в яблоневом саду, где она любовалась золотыми жуками императора. Она была непривычно тиха и задумчива, и Гинтоки с трудом переборол искушение рассказать ей всё. 

— Думаю, они все посчитаны, Кагура-чан, — с этими словами он протянул руку, и она даже не стала разыгрывать непонимание: нехотя положила пойманного жука в его открытую ладонь.

— Они напомнили мне о Ш… прошлом, вот и решила оставить себе. Что такое, Гин-сан? Обдумываешь, как свалить на меня охрану императора в выходные?

Она быстро переходила в наступление.

— Не в выходные. В пятницу мне очень нужно быть дома, я и так пропустил все серии дорамы. Но император не смотрит ТВ, ему не понять моих страданий.

— Без проблем, но ты должен мне сто пачек сункобу и свое присутствие на осенней церемонии в качестве моего сопровождения. Я договорюсь с императором и тайсёгуном. Или только с императором. Меня тошнит от тайсёгуна, скорее бы император его заменил!

Иногда у Гинтоки было такое чувство, что княжна Кагура никогда не повзрослеет. Когда она просила об услуге его, то всегда присылала ему домой ящик с парфе, как будто он не мог помочь ей просто по доброте душевной. К тому же он был на диете, и это было жестоко.

— Кстати, Гин-сан. Слышал, что Ханарэуси Куро скоро приедет в столицу? По приглашению тайсёгуна и Сабу-чана, они фанаты его гения. Гений кирина — так его называют. Что это значит? Он однорогий и у него лошадиное лицо? Или мудр как кирин?

Она что-то еще бормотала, и не заметила, как Гинтоки вздрогнул при звуках имени. Не было необходимости разыгрывать удивления: во дворце об этом давно ходили слухи, еще с весны.

— Глава Союза Кихэйтай? Зачем он тебе? Я знаю, что его считают гением только из-за того, что он с помощью каких-то мутных интриг посадил на трон опального принца в провинциальном княжестве. Ну и что с того? Усадить — одно дело, удержаться на троне гораздо сложнее.

— А еще он первый в Списке Зуры. Признайся, тебя это задевает. 

Гинтоки ничуть не задевало второе место в Списке. Дурацкий Зура с его дурацкими списками сделал себе имя на ерунде. Теперь он глава Архива имени своего прозвища и штампует бесполезные списки, на которые все почему-то ссылаются.

— В Списке Зуры кто только не занимает первые места. Ты там в списке первых красавиц, а казалось бы — с чего бы?

Зря он это сказал: Кагура-чан никогда не оставалась в долгу. Но долго драться в саду императора было нельзя, и им пришлось вернуться к беседе.

— Я бы хотела повидать Ханарэуси Куро. Он ведь помог нам два года назад в Битве при Ракуё. Мы бы справились сами, но его помощь была своевременной. К тому же…

Она снова стала тихой и печальной, аж зубы свело. Гинтоки почесал в затылке, снял с ветки сливы золотого жука и отдал Кагуре.

В комнате было слишком жарко.

Гинтоки захотелось немедленно раздеться, а потом окунуться с головой в холодную воду. Но были дела поважнее. 

Ханарэуси Куро, глава Союза Кихэйтай, сидел у жаровни и с задумчивым видом разглядывал тлеющие угольки. А может быть, он смотрел вовсе не туда, а вглубь себя и вспоминал былые дни, когда он был не Ханарэуси Куро, а Такасуги Шинске, одним из командующих армией Джои и учеником Ёшиды Шоё?

В белом ханьфу, с бескровным лицом, Такасуги не был похож не то, что на себя десятилетней давности, он вообще не походил на живого человека. Мертвец с того света, цепляющийся за жизнь. Кто этот бледный призрак? Почему он занял место лучшего друга Гинтоки? 

Из глаз потекла вода, должно быть, от сильной жары.

— Ты приехал, Гинтоки. Если тебе жарко, то можно… открыть окна. Но тогда мне понадобится ещё одеяло.

Голос тоже был другим. Тусклым, безжизненным. 

— Ничего, я сейчас скину одежду, и ты увидишь, как я похорошел.

Прежний Такасуги не упустил бы возможность сострить, этот не шевельнулся и ничего не сказал.

Гинтоки деловито прошелся по комнате, то и дело вытирая глаза рукавом.

— Извините, вы ведь Ханарэуси Куро-сан, да? Не видели Шинске-куна? Это мой друг. Он написал мне, что мы сегодня увидимся здесь. Но я его не вижу. Может быть, у меня что-то с глазами?

— Садись рядом, если хочешь, — тихо произнес Такасуги. Гинтоки остановился у него за спиной, опустился на пол, прижался к нему всем телом. Пол был достаточно прогретым, а Такасуги и под внушительным слоем одежд оказался холодным, как лёд.

Шинске-кун вынул из рукава длинную курительную трубку и принялся медленно набивать её травами из мешочка с монограммой Зуры. Гинтоки смотрел, как дрожит его рука — тонкая, прозрачная, совсем не похожая на руку первого мечника Эдо. Почему он дрожит, здесь же так жарко? Почему он такой холодный, здесь же душно — настолько воздух прогрет.

— Как это Спискозура не запретил тебе курить? 

— Это лекарство. Очень сложный состав, только так…

Он недоговорил. Видимо, к этому тоже придётся привыкать. О здоровье он говорить отказался. Зура должен был приехать в столицу через пару месяцев, когда уже станет ясно, какой из заготовленных планов будет задействован. Зура с удовольствием расскажет про курс лечения, даже спрашивать не придётся.

Шинске-кун заговорил о планах. Многое изменилось, но в нём по-прежнему были живы так отличавшие его в юности невероятная самоуверенность и проницательный ум. Вернее сказать, всё это у него так же заострилось, как и черты лица. 

— Важно, кого император назначит следующим тайсёгуном. И пока что есть четыре кандидатуры. 

Он высыпал на доску фигурки животных из белого нефрита и выбрал из них четыре: паука, лису, змею и волка.

— Действующий — Хитоцубаши Нобунобу надоел даже императору, хотя тот очень к нему привязан. Пока что его нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, но мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы это стало возможным. Сасаки Исабуро — глава Мимаваригуми — самый вероятный вариант, хотя по неясным причинам император то отталкивает его, то приближает. Ито Камотаро — запасной вариант, если совсем никого не найдётся. Но не думаю, что кто-то рассматривает его всерьёз. 

— Ты сказал — четыре. Четвёртый это Кондо Исао из Шинсенгуми?

Шинске-кун всё ещё держал в руке нефритовую фигурку волка.

— Из Шинсенгуми — Хиджиката Тоширо. И именно он нам и нужен. Именно он и станет новым тайсёгуном. Ты увидишь, как творится история, Гинтоки.

Гинтоки расхохотался. Да у Шинске-куна сохранилось чувство юмора! 

— Должно быть, тебе неизвестно, как идут дела в столице. Хиджиката Тоширо уже давно находится в немилости у императора. Если тебе нужен ставленник из Шинсенгуми, выбери фигурку гориллы.

Шинске-кун только печально улыбнулся.

— Всё меняется. Когда-то этой рукой я мог сокрушать неисчислимые полчища аманто, ныне же я с трудом держу курительную трубку. Ты помнишь, Гинтоки? Помнишь, что случилось после битвы при Анегохаре?

Ещё бы не помнить. Гинтоки тряхнул головой. Он потерял слишком много влаги, нужно было для восполнения выпить чаю или чего покрепче. Он разлил принесённое с собой сакэ из императорских погребов. Шинске-кун едва пригубил свою чашку, Гинтоки осушил три.

— Я бы поставил на Сасаки. Его война тоже задела, он может желать того же, что и мы. А Хиджиката… он как-то совсем мимо этой истории.

— Сасаки Исабуро настроен на самоуничтожение, а Хиджиката Тоширо — на восстановление справедливости, — спокойно возразил Шинске-кун.

— И чего же ты от него хочешь?

— Вступивший в должность тайсёгун вправе требовать от императора исполнения его… нижайшей просьбы.

— Хочешь, чтобы он попросил расследовать дело армии Джои? Или же… дело сэнсэя?

— Эти вещи взаимосвязаны. Если император позволит начать расследование резни при Анегохаре, доброе имя сэнсэя тоже… можно будет восстановить. И тогда моя мечта осуществится.

«И я смогу уйти», — прочитал Гинтоки между строк и принял еще сакэ. Сакэ не пьянило, но приятно холодило горло.

— Ты поможешь мне, Гинтоки? Если нет, тогда не стой на пути. Если да, тогда тебе найдется место в моем плане. Вот только с дисциплиной у тебя проблемы, а сейчас не время для импровизаций, на кону стоит слишком многое.

Гинтоки высмотрел в рассыпанных по доске фигурках белого кирина. Этот новый Шинске-кун стал подобен камню как цветом, так и сердцем. И таким же холодным. 

— Восстановление доброго имени армии Джои и сэнсэя это не только твоя мечта. Но Хиджиката Тоширо не принимал участия в войне, у него нет личной заинтересованности, ему незачем помогать нам, даже если случится чудо и он станет тайсёгуном.

Шинске-кун слегка улыбнулся:

— Чудо… про чудо не знаю, но ветер уже поднимается. Ветер, что принесет огонь и стужу в Великую Яп. Ты тоже этого хочешь, Гинтоки? Или ты здесь просто потому что… хотел снова увидеть меня… Такасуги Шинске, которого больше нет?

«Я хотел обрести вновь то, что потерял», — подумал Гинтоки. 

Они одновременно протянули друг к другу руки. Ладонь Гинтоки была теплой, ладонь Шинске-куна — холодной.

— Однажды сэнсэй загадал нам загадку, — сказал Гинтоки. — Не бойся огня и стужи, и следуй за мной тысячи вёрст. Не отставай…

Он намеренно остановился, чтобы Шинске-кун мог продолжить.

— ...исчезнешь лишь тогда, когда солнце сядет, ведь ты — это тень. Да, Гинтоки. Я тень. Все мы, кто тогда был на Анегохаре и чудом выжил — все мы тени.

— Тогда я — тень тени. И я буду следовать за тобой тысячи вёрст, и даже когда солнце сядет — останусь подле тебя. Никуда ты от меня больше не денешься, Шинске-кун. Ясно тебе?

— Теперь я спокоен, — с улыбкой ответил Шинске-кун, и Гинтоки на миг показалось, что он совсем прежний: взгляд потеплел и рука уже не казалась такой холодной. Долгое сидение у жаровни всё же немного согрело его. А может быть, дело было вовсе не в жаровне.

**Author's Note:**

> Ханарэуси — прозвище исторического прототипа Такасуги Шинске — Такасуги Шинсаку, обозначает «вырвавшийся на свободу бык» или «бешеный бык». Упоминается переделанная классическая китайская загадка: «Я могу следовать за тобой тысячи вёрст и не потеряться. Я не боюсь мороза и огня, не ем, не пью, но я исчезаю, когда солнце садится на западе. Кто я? Ответ: Твоя тень».


End file.
